Never Again
by Biisaiyowaq
Summary: After being revealed and thrown out of Amity Park, Danny comes to a conclusion. Never again will he trust, never again will he protect the citizens of Amity Park. The people that drove him out and now expected help. Don't own DP! Update please! :D
1. Never Again

Danny backed away, fear evident on his face as the woman before him inched closer and closer,

"Danny, it's okay, it's all right. You father and I-" Three feet away, he began hyperventilating and inching closer to the wall behind him. Thewoman, his mother, paused and took a step backwards, "Sweetie, you know that we," She swallowed, "We love you. No matter what you are. We just need to take another test to make sure you're all right, and then-" Her speech was cut off as an explosive 'No!' erupted from the boy in front of her. She furrowed her brows. "What do you mean Danny?"

"I-I, it's just...no more tests Maddie." At the sound of her name, the woman flinched and the girl at the other end of the room frowned.

"Honey, that was an accident, I'm sure that next time-" A sharp intake of breath informed her that she had made a mistake and she mentally hit herself on the forehead,

"N-next time? Y-you said that, that this was the last one!"

"Sorry, sorry honey, I didn't mean it like-"

"Yes, yes you did!" He stood up shakily, "Y-you're never going to stop! I'm just a lab rat!"

"No, of course you aren't sweetie, it's just-"

"Just _what_?" The boy shouted, "If you really love me then stop! No more tests!" Maddie paused,

"Now you know we can't do that sweetie, there might be something wrong-"

"Stop!" He yelled, a confused look appeared on Maddie's face,

"Stop wha-"

"Calling me that! Sweetie, honey, all the things you used to call me before! You don't mean it, I can tell." Maddie flinched again,

"Danny, this is all so new-" Danny raised an unsteady hand up to point accusingly at her,

"_This_, this is why I never told you! I'm not your on anymore!"

"Hon - Danny, of course you are!"

"No, not in your eyes. I stopped being that the moment you and Da - _Jack _found out." Lips pursed, Maddie backed up, wondering what to do. Just as she opened her mouth with an answer, Jack burst in with another invention,

"Danny! I need you to test this new invention out! It's called the Fenton Ghost Personality Flipper-fyer! It turns all bad ghosts good, well, at least as good as they can get, so that they'll be easier to capture so we can dissect them! Look!" And before Maddie or Jazz, who had been watching worriedly from the back of the room could do anything, Jack flipped a switch and pushed a button, sending an electric blue light similar to the Fenton Thermos straight at Danny. The moment it touched him, Danny's body involuntarily transformed, his black hair turning a shocking white and his blue eyes a bright, neon green. A scream clawed its way through his throat, primal and animalistic in its pain. Flashbacks of the portal accident appeared briefly through his mind before being swept away under the immense waves of agony searing through his being. His form began flickering and black began seeping through his hair once more, as if his scalp was bleeding ink. Another scream joined his as Jazz flung herself at her father in an attempt to cut off the dazzling beam consuming her younger brother, but it was too late. The beam began turning a muddy color as the blue began to fade from it, being replaced with a bright crimson than made her shudder. Then everything stopped abruptly as the beam, now completely red, inexplicably cut off, dropping Danny a few inches onto the ground. Everything seemed slowed, from Jazz's frantic rush to her fallen brother to Maddie's desperate jump to tackle her daughter in order to keep her from getting too close to Danny. It all seemed to speed back up as Jazz fell, crushed under the weight of her mother, screaming bloody murder all the way. Jack stared at the invention in his hands dumbly, as if it would volunteer an answer for its strange behavior, not even sparing the smoking form of his son a glance.

"The beam shouldn't have cut off like that," He mumbled, reaching into a pocked for a screwdriver, "And its colors seemed to be reversed...need to fix that, and maybe add-"

"NO!" came a screech as Jazz wiggled he way out from under her mother, "Y-you, you _beast_! How _could_ you? Danny is collapsed on the floor _smoking_ and all you care about is a stupid _invention_ you made to hurt him!" With that, Jazz grabbed the silver device from her father's large hands and flung it against one of the cement walls in the lab where it promptly shattered,

"Jazz," Jack began in a conscending tone, "It's quite normal for ghosts to smoke like that, it's only ectoplasm evaporating into steam due to excess heat. And ghosts are naturally quite resistant, quite good at acting as well, you see, they can't really feel pain, it's all-"

"Is it normal for humans to smoke like that?" Jazz interrupted furiously,

"Of course not," Jack responded in a confused voice,

"Because Danny is that too you _idiot_! He is your _son_ for heaven's sake! You're, you're, get _away_ from us!" At the word idiot, Jack cringed as if slapped, and when he tried to reach for her in a comforting manner, she slipped farther away, an angry snarl on her face as she spun towards her mother, who had been creeping up behind her, red hair flying.

"And _you_! With your false words of comfort!" An expression of hurt crossed Maddie's face as her daughter accused her, "You-" A low, chuckled laugh ended her rant, and all three looked at where the prone form of Danny had been laying on the floor. The form than now leaned lazily against the concrete wall with one arm propped against a raised knee, eyes still closed.

"Pathetic." Was the only word he uttered. Jack, bursting with curiosity as to whether or not his invention had worked, forgot the current situation and jumped forward eagerly,

"So Danny, how do you feel? Do you have any urge to – oomph!" Jack's blabbering was cut off as Danny raised his hand in a thrusting manner and a transparent green square that seemed to be made of an opaque swirling green mist appeared and slammed into him, causing him to fly backwards and impact with the opposite wall of the lab, holding him there with a steel grip.

"_Jack_!" Maddie screeched, running to the dizzy form of her husband, trying vainly to reach his elevated body. The low chuckle sounded out again, and Maddie turned towards the boy, confusion written all over her face, "B-but, it should have worked! You should be good now! You-" Danny's eyes finally snapped open, and their bloody brilliancy silenced her,

"I _was_. And I can tell you right now that this is _so_ much better. No useless inhibitions, no good intentions, no silly hero-complex forcing me to put my life at risk for others." He stood up with a confident ease that made Maddie unconsciously take a step back, "You're al laughable. Now I'm free to do whatever _I_ want." Another lazy flick of his wrist and a disoriented Maddie had joined her large husband on the wall.

"W-why are you doing this to us Danny?" She managed to say, only for his mirthless laugh to fill the basement,

"Because I haven't figured out how to make gags and bonds yet."


	2. Released

Jazz let out a choked sound of fear, garnering Danny's attention. He snapped his head in her direction, a dark gleam in his eyes.

"Now what do we have here?" He strode towards her, ignoring the way she scuttled backwards, "My darling sister, so glad you finally stood up for me," His lazy grin turned into a snarl, "Who knows what could have happened?" His fingers sharpened to claws as he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her from the ground, "Maybe I could have been tested on, tortured, _shot at by my own parents_." With every word, he tightened his grip on her neck, ignoring as her fingers scrabbled uselessly at his iron grip. A spasm wracked his body as his eyes flashed green for a moment and he dropped her. He yelled, sending an ectoblast at her and baring his fangs when she managed to dodge, "He's still _here!_" throwing more ectoblasts her way as she ran up the stairs, tears streaming down her face. "You can't hide _sister_! I _will_ find you!" Sobs wracked her body as she stumbled into the street, clutching the sparking remains of a phone in her hand. She pushed a button and held the device to her ear as she sprinted down the sidewalk, doing her best to ignore the laughter sounding out behind her. After what seemed to be an eternity, someone picked up.

"Hello, Sam speaking." Jazz cried out,

"S-sam! He, he's, dad's invention-!" Sam, becoming worried with Jazz's incoherent babble, snapped at her,

"_Jazz!_ What happened?" Turning the corner, Jazz let out a hoarse laugh,

"Code Three is what happened Sam, and I don't know if-" The rest of Jazz's sentence went unheard as the phone fell from Sam's senseless fingers, _Code Three._ The trio had come up with that after Danny's dark future was revealed, in case Danny ever turned. If Jazz was telling the truth, then they were practically doomed. Coming back to reality, she grabbed her phone and the ecto-gun she hid under her bed, racing for the door,

"Where are you Jazz?" she asked, thumping down the stairs,

"I'm on the corner of main and fifth, but I'm running, so-" Jazz's phone gave one last pathetic spark before breaking down completely, and Sam, fearing the worst, hesistated for a moment before continuing on. Tucker needed to be told. Typing in a number she knew by heart, she continued on her way to Jazz's location,

"Hey, it's Tucker-"  
"Code Three Tucker! Now shut up and get to main and fifth! Jazz is waiting!" Hanging up without another word, she sprinted the last three blocks to her destination. Heart pounding, she heaved in breaths as she frantically looked around for the older girl. _'Where is she?'_ The thouht was the only thing on her mind as she spun around, trying to get a clue as to where the red-head could have gone. The ground rumbled, giving her only a moment's notice to dive for the floor before something exploded out from where she had been standing. Rolling to standing position, her gaze darted around the quickly emptying street corner, _'Where is h-'_ Danny's body flew up through the floor, hands circling around his neck as he became solid once again.

"Sam, my dear old Sam," He purred, malice dripping from his voice, "Now what are you going out here? Surely not looking for my traitorous sister." Sam gulped as best she could through the chokehold,

"D-Danny," She choked out, "What hap-h-happe-" Her question was cut off by Danny as he smirked and loosened his grip a bit,

"I was _freed_." Setting her down lightly on her feet, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Now _run_ Sam, for all you're worth." She took off without a backwards glance, praying that Tucker wouldn't be caught. He neck pounded in tune with her heart now and she grimaced, Tucker might not be as lucky.

Tucker stared at the phone in his hand for a minute before running to his computer, he needed to see what exactly had happened at FentonWorks. After hacking into their storage, he viewed the tape, horrified at what had happened. None of them had expected the elder Fentons to react so...badly. Leaving the video, he began desperately searching the for the blueprints for this Personality Flipper-fyer. Jazz had made a big mistake when she smashed it, it was their only chance to get the old Danny back. Pushing his irritation to the back of his mind, he tucked a fenton thermos in his pocket and left the house. Running to the Fenton household to securing said blueprints, he sprinted down to the lab, knowing the adults always had spare parts made for all of their inventions. After looking through the beat up filing cabinet in the corner, he began sifting through them as quickly as he could, cursing the fact that Jack was too disorganized to put them in there either alphabetically or chronologically. A pained moan distracted him from his search and he looked up to see Jack and Maddie still attached to the wall by Danny's odd shield-like projections. He turned back to the papers in front of him, a frown creasing his forehead. If they were still up there, then Danny was stronger than what they had thought. Eventually finding what he needed, a smile broke out across his face, now they finally stood a chance.

As he ran to find exactly what he needed to roughly replicate the original device, he heard Maddie's voice,

"T-Tucker? Is that, is that really you?" Sifting through a box of odds and ends, he replied dispassionately,

"Yeah." Moving onto the next, the collection of gadgets and gizmos in his arms only grew,

"What are you doing here? Have you seen Danny?..." As he stood to dump his load onto the nearest lab table, he paused to swipe whatever was on it onto the floor,

"No. But according to Sam he's completely berzerk. Now I have to try to figure out how you two messed him up." On the wall, Maddie frowned,

"What do you mean? He was already-"

"No." Tucker said, interrupting her as he squinted at a small device in his hand and held it up to the light before finally turning to look at her, " He was fine before. Better than fine actually. Then you two had to go and find out and now we're all in danger. Thanks by the way," He added sarcastically, "I don't know how we would have managed without you." Disassembling the Fentons' inventions for their parts was painstaking and time consuming, but eventually he got a pile of the necesary pieces. As he looked at the blueprints and tried to fit everything together, Maddie spoke up again.

"We needed to fix him. The ghost that was overshadowing him was going to take control and I was going to lose my baby!" Tucker didn't even try to muffle the snort,

"Maddie, you lost him a long time ago." He could practically feel her confusion,

"What do you mean?" Working tirelessly to rebuild the badly named invention of Jack, he continued the conversation,

"What's his favorite color? Or movie? Or even the first girl he ever dated?" Her silence spoke volumes.

"Exactly," He continued, tinkering with a screwdriver, "You never really knew him after the portal accident. Heck, I don't even think you did before that."

"See!" Maddie burst out, "It was the portal accident that changed him! I would still have my Danny if it wasn't for that!" Tucker slowly put down the half-assembled gun in his hands and steadied himself on the table,

"The portal accident didn't _change_ Danny," he said, "It _defined_ him. He could finally be himself, be someone, fulfill his dreams. He wasn't a geeky, scrawny kid who would graduate with average grades and fade into the background as just another statistic, he was..._himself_." Tucker looked up at the couple on the wall, "And if you can't realize that, then you have no hope of ever getting him back. Not that he would take you after what you did." After a minute or two, the Personality Flipper-fyer duplicate was finished and he bounded up the stairs, thanking God for Jack's simple mechanics and leaving Maddie to think about what he'd said as jack finally roused.

Am I forgiven for the long wait? Or will I forever be condemned to author-y hell? Hahaha, please review!


End file.
